Story of the Kirin girl
by noshik
Summary: An outcast of her people, Aaero is suddenly thrown into the war as an apprentice of the general.


Now, this story will sound like another (forgotten apprentice) 9er9er102 was my old account, but due to an old computer (which gave me the evil blue screen of death every time I logged on, and a forgotten email password.) I made a new account and started a new story based on my old one. Bah, enough talking and on with the story!

Aaero stared listlessly at the stars as the clunky, severely out dated, rust bucket of a ship struggled to make it's way to the distant planet. The forbearing Separatist battle cruisers above her making the already dingy ship look even worse in comparison. The hybrid girl leaned back into the torn seat and watched as the unhealthy sounding engine whirred away in an effort to slow the ships' speed as it approached the heavy gravity of the green and brown world. Her three fingered hand lightly tapped away at a lightsaber hanging from her sash as the tiny ship jerked roughly as it proceeded to land in the crowded docking bay.

The cinnamon skinned teenager pulled herself from her ship, and stood by as several guards rushed by to a massive (compared to her ship at least) cruiser. Her lizard like feet making an almost metallic sound against the metal flooring as she strode past, almost intrigued as a group of droids turned in mid salute only to shoo her on once they quickly realized their mistake… who in heavens name did they think she was?

"Hey I'm here to pick up a V-7.3 engine. Is it in yet" She lazily asked a repair droid as it shifted through what seemed to be piles of paper work only a robot could decipher.

"I'm sorry miss but those models haven't been made for over fifty years. " The droid looked at her, wondering why anyone would want such a weakly powered thing.

She swore under her breath. There wasn't a chance in the galaxy that the rust bucket could possibly take off again and clear the planets sixteen rings without burning itself out. Aaero slumped over and emitted an annoyed groan, whip like tail flicking in annoyance, only to have it grabbed, then pulled violently.

"Oi! Let that go, that's part of my spine you know… smart a-"

The half blood lifted her angry grey eyes only to meat a pair of golden colored one glaring back at her. She knew she should be afraid of this droid... no cyborg, but couldn't recall why at the moment as her aggravation rose within her.

"Watch where you put this thing, _vermin_." He hissed, eyes narrowed into a glare that would scare anyone into the nearest hole.

"Watch where you are walking, droid!" She shot back out of spite while trying to reclaim her tail with little progress to show.

"What was that?" His vice like grip tightened and pulled her closer, people starting to avoid the area as they spotted the unfolding scene.

She growled and continued to try and tug away from the furious being.

'_General… general…__**Grievous**__!'_ Her face contorted into one of happiness that she had managed to remember the name of the angry being before her and then, to one of fear.

Aaero's mind raced to find a solution while processing the devious information she had heard from her travels about the fierce, and often deadly general. She doubted begging would work, and bribing would probably just leave her poor _and _dead. A battle would do her little good, her style consisted of hitting the foe with light but rapid attacks while using her clawed feet to shred them, doubting she would leave so much as a scratch on the general let alone get close enough to actually hit him. She was jerked from her thoughts as his clawed hand moved from her tail to her throat and effortlessly lifted her from the found and to his eye level, the teen gripping his arm with her hand in a futile effort to make him let go.

She drove her foot into a small crack in between his chest plates and pulled. Content with the sound of metal bending and cracking. The general made some noise between an angry snarl and a surprised yelp and hurled her into the nearest wall and proceeded to try and dash her brains out against the ground with his foot, Aaero rolling to and fro to avoid that from occurring. Her hand flew to her saber as she raised the activated weapon to block a blow from his own, bright white light illuminating her face as it mixed with blue.

"So you're a Jedi!" She snorted.

"Heck no. I built this darn thing myself!" she said proudly, parrying another attack with great difficulty.

He growled and backhanded her easily through her poor guard and sent the girl reeling across the floor. The general deactivated his weapons and strode towards the stumbling teen as she picked herself up from the floor.

She rubbed her burning cheek and spat out a bit of saliva mixed blood, face wrinkling up in disgust.

"General what are you doing? I remember asking you not to make a scene." A curt voice came from behind the general, Aaero tiling her head to the side to get a better look at whoever was command the cyborg.

" Count Dooku..! I was simply putting this brat in her place." The general bowed while the droids stiffly saluted.

'Yes… because stomping someone's brains out really puts them in their place' Aaero though sarcastically as she recliped her weapon to her sash. Rewarding her unwanted attention of the Count.

" Girl, are you a Jedi?"

"No." she dusted herself off, quite ready to leave.

"You have some… skill with a lightsaber yes?"

She gave a short nod, perhaps she could rent an apartment until a commuter ship took off….

The count pondered to himself. The general had failed to prove he could pass on his skills to an apprentice, or live somewhat peacefully with another living being besides himself and Ventress. He certainly wasn't going to raise another apprentice and the girl seemed promising.

" Are you familiar with the force, child?"

"Yeah…"

The teen and general gave the count a suspicious look.

"General, This child is you're new apprentice. I expect for you to keep her alive and train her as well as I have trained you."

AN: Weeeell, Tell me what you think! I didn't want to use Asheek again because I no longer really like her personality that much and decided to use Aaero (I'll have a link to her ref sheet up soon.) I know some people may have been a little OOC, but I find introductions a bit hard. I'll try and do better next chapter… IF I get a review. Heh no flames please.


End file.
